Entre l'ombre et la lumière
by Magiquement
Summary: De nouveaux décrets ont été votés au Ministère de la Magie concernant le statut des sorciers. "Chaque sorcier(e) né-moldu étant majeur mais ayant moins de vingt ans devra se marier avant la fin de l'année à un sorcier de sang-pur[...]" Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger vont se retrouver tous deux mêlés à cette histoire. "Celui qui a le choix a aussi le tourment" (proverbe allemand)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Tout d'abord bonne année 2017!**

 **Je reviens ici avec une toute nouvelle histoire cette fois-ci Hermione/Drago, ce ne sera pas un one-shot mais une longue fiction dont j'ai bien l'histoire en tête!**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe...**

 **Je vous poste ici le prologue, j'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

 **Bien évidemment, aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à notre très chère J.K Rowling!**

 **Prologue**

« Entrez. »

Severus Snape laissa passer devant lui le jeune Drago Malefoy pour entrer dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Tous deux avaient été convoqués d'urgence quelques minutes auparavant par le directeur.

« Bonjour Drago, Severus » salua sobrement le professeur Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Professeur »

« Bien, je vous ai demandé tous les deux de venir ici pour une bonne raison. Avez-vous lu les nouveaux décrets du Ministère de la Magie d'aujourd'hui ? »

Les deux hommes firent non de la tête, La Gazette du sorcier n'étant pas livrée le dimanche à l'école, ils n'avaient pas pu se tenir au courant. Albus avait reçu son exemplaire qu'il déplia, en gros titre était écrit :

 _« Nouveaux décrets sur le statut des sorciers ! »._

 _De nouveaux décrets ont été votés ce jour-même au Ministère de la magie et ils sont mis en usage dès à partir de ce jour._

 _1._ _Chaque sorcier(e) né-moldu de moins de vingt ans devra se marier avant la fin de l'année à un sorcier de sang-pur et devra se faire recenser au bureau concernant le recensement magique du Ministère de la magie._

 _2._ _Le mariage devra être demandé par le sorcier au sang-pur._

 _3._ _La demande en mariage devra être faite et recensé avant la fin de la semaine prochaine._

 _4._ _Chaque mariage devra être consommé le soir même._

 _5._ _Chaque mariage devra aboutir à la naissance d'un sang-mêlé avant la fin de la première année de mariage._

 _En cas de non-respect de ces décrets, des sanctions seront mises en place._

Severus Snape fronçait les sourcils, l'air mécontent. Drago finissait sa lecture avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Qui a publié ces décrets ? » demanda Severus Snape

« Yaxley », répondit Dumbledore sombrement.

Drago comprit à ce moment-là l'ampleur de la chose. Corban Yaxley était un mangemort et pas un des plus sensibles. Il travaillait au Ministère de la magie et appliquait directement les ordres du Lord Noir.

« Ce sont les ordres du Mage Noir, n'est-ce pas professeur ? »

« Oui Drago, il veut perpétuer ses rangs de Mangemorts et s'assurer d'avoir de l'emprise sur un maximum de sorciers. Il vous demandera sûrement à la prochaine réunion de choisir votre future femme, et de façon stratégique » prévint le directeur de Poudlard.

Severus n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée, le Mage Noir avait une idée bien précise en tête et cela ne présageait rien de bon, pour personne.

« Qu'attendez-vous de nous Albus ? » demanda le professeur de potions.

Dumbledore baissa la tête avant de lever ses yeux bleus vers le plus jeune des hommes. Drago croisa son regard et su que ce que son professeur allait lui dire n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

« La première personne que Voldemort voudra placer dans un mariage avec un de ses mangemorts sera Hermione Granger. »

« C'est évident » renchérit Drago « Granger est la meilleure amie de Potter et la plus intelligente du trio, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Potter en mourrait de désespoir et le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait plus qu'à en faire une bouchée» ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu as entièrement raison, c'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu te portes volontaire pour que ça soit toi qui l'épouse. »

Le sourire narquois se fana bien vite, laissant place à un visage dur.

« Vous rigolez professeur j'espère ? »

« Absolument pas Drago. Toi et Severus êtes les deux seules personnes à être à la fois Mangemorts et membre de l'ordre du Phoenix. Cela ne peut être qu'un de vous deux. De plus, même si Severus est considéré comme le bras droit de Voldemort, il te considère comme son héritier. »

Severus acquiesça.

« Albus a raison Drago, le seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait rien te refuser Drago, si tu demandes à avoir Miss Granger comme épouse, peu importe qui d'autre la demandera, c'est toi qui l'aura, c'est certain. »

« Et si ce n'était pas moi ? » demanda Drago tout en sachant déjà la réponse à sa question.

« Alors ça sera un des pires mangemorts, comme Lestrange ou pire encore : Greyback. Et nous savons tous deux ce qu'ils seraient capables de lui faire. »

Drago serrait les points, encore une fois il était la marionnette de quelqu'un dans un jeu de stratégie. Avant c'était avec son père, duquel il était le toutou et maintenant qu'il s'était libéré en se tournant vers la meilleure chose pour lui, autrement dit l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais à sa plus grande tristesse, il était redevenu une marionnette. En hachant bien ses mots le jeune blond ajouta :

« Ecoutez professeur, Granger me déteste et c'est bien réciproque. Ce n'est qu'un incroyable miss-je-sais-tout insupportable. On a passé notre scolarité à nous détester et à nous faire des coups-bas. Je peux vous assurez que ce mariage ne marchera pas. Je refuse et je m'en fiche bien qu'un autre mangemort la prenne pour épouse. »

Drago tapa du point sur la table et se dirigea brusquement vers la porte. Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire et s'arrêta la main sur la poignée.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, elle mourra. » ajouta sombrement Dumbledore.

Drago partit sans se retourner et en claquant la porte.

 **Que pensez-vous de ce prologue ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

 **A très vite!**

 **Magiquement**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le premier chapitre de "** **Entre l'ombre et la lumière** **"**

 **Merci beaucoup aux reviews qui ont été posté**

 _ **Réponse aux invités:**_

 _ **Dramione love: hey! merci pour ta review et voici la réponse à ta question! à bientôt!**_

 _ **Malawiwi: salut! merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira, les informations viendront au fur et à mesure! A bientôt**_

 **1.**

Drago Malefoy fumait à la fenêtre de son dortoir, il regarder le nuage de nicotine s'évaporer dans les airs et disparaître dans la nuit noire. Il n'était pas si tard que ça mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Quelques heures s'étaient passées depuis son entrevue avec le directeur de l'école. Il n'avait depuis lors pas cessé d'avoir des images de cette miss-je-sais-tout-de-Gryffondor en train de se faire frapper, violer, rabaisser plus bas que terre.

Demain serait un grand jour, ce serait la rentrée et la plupart des élèves seraient au courant de ces nouveaux décrets. Elle serait au courant. Et le jeune homme savait pertinemment que ce jour serait un grand tournant dans la vie de la rouge et or. Poudlard était bien vide pour l'instant, il était arrivé il y a deux jours avec son parrain. La raison était simple : le manoir Malefoy était infesté de mangemorts et était devenu le quartier général du mage noir. Il avait justifié son départ précipité par le fait qu'il allait aider son parrain à concocter les potions pour l'école.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et n'attendit pas de réponse pour pénétrer dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard.

« Encore en train de fumer ? »

Drago trouvant cette question rhétorique ne répondit pas. Severus Snape s'approcha de lui, plissant son nez en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde de la nicotine.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous voulez me parler et me faire changer d'avis vis-à-vis de Granger. »

« Tu as raison. » affirma le professeur Snape.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demandez … »

« Et toi tu ne sais pas ce qui l'attend si elle se retrouve entre les mains d'autres mangemorts, elle sera violée, battue et torturée. Tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Potter ne s'en remettra pas, et bien que cela ne me plaise pas de le dire, si Potter n'est plus capable de réaliser la prophétie, tout cela aura été en vain. Tous ces efforts, tous ces morts, tous ces sacrifices… »

Drago ne disait rien, il venait de jeter son mégot par la fenêtre et il passait sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il savait ce qui attendait Granger si elle était à un autre mangemort que lui. Et au fond, il ne s'en fichait pas autant qu'il le voulait. Il était face à un dilemme de taille. Son choix déterminerait sa vie. Sa vie et la sienne.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre à son parrain, la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche se mit à le brûler. Voyant le visage crispé de son professeur, il comprit que c'était pour une réunion était générale. Ils savaient déjà tous deux de quoi allait traiter cette mission.

Après avoir transplaner devant les grilles noires du manoir Malefoy, Drago pénétra dans l'enceinte en grand Prince : il avait remis son masque de froideur et de petit con arrogant. Tous les mangemorts se trouvaient déjà dans le salon. Snape rejoignit Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Drago fit un signe de tête à son père et se fit embrasser par sa mère.

« Drago ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des jours ! » Hurla Pansy Parkinson en lui sautant dessus.

« Je suis allé à Poudlard avec Snape, l'aider pour des potions. »

« Tu m'as manqué mon cœur. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme répondit comme une machine au baiser sans vraiment y prêter attention. Sa relation avec Pansy était simple. Ils avaient couchés ensemble une fois et depuis Drago pouvait la reprendre à tout moment. Pour elle, ils étaient en couple. Pour lui, c'était un coup qu'il pouvait se refaire sans aucun problème. Elle était de sang-pur et plaisait à son père, elle semblait être le parti idéal. Elle ne savait pas encore la claque qu'elle allait se prendre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pénétra dans le salon et le calme se fit dans la salle. Seuls quelques « Maître » se faisaient entendre au fur et à mesure de son passage dans l'assemblée. Tout le monde s'agenouilla aussitôt que le Maître s'assit sur le siège principal.

« Mes chers Mangemorts, comme vous l'avez sûrement vu dans le journal d'aujourd'hui, mes nouveaux décrets ont été votés au Ministère de la Magie, grâce à l'aide de notre cher Yaxley. C'est d'ailleurs lui-même qui accordera les demandes en mariage ou non, sous mes ordres, bien évidemment. Pour te remercier de ta précieuse aide, mon cher Yaxley je te fais l'honneur de choisir le premier ta future femme. » annonça Voldemort puissamment

Le concerné s'approcha du trône de son maître et embrassa le bas de sa robe en gardant la tête baissée.

« Maître, je vous remercie pour votre générosité. Comme femme… J'aimerai avoir la jeune sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor, Hermione Granger. Je saurais traiter comme il le faut ce corps alléchant plein de rondeurs, monseigneur. » déclara le mangemort en se relevant fièrement.

Aussitôt un rire se diffusa dans les rangs de Mangemort. Yaxley était connu pour son amour du viol et de la tortue charnelle.

Face à cette demande, Severus Snape implora intérieurement que Drago se ressaisisse et fasse quelque chose. La réputation de Yaxley n'était plus à faire. Plusieurs de ses « femmes » ou du moins « conquêtes » avaient été retrouvées baignant dans leur sang, le corps mutilé, leur cadavre était à peine reconnaissable. S'il arrivait à avoir Hermione Granger, ils auraient tout autant bien pu commencer à creuser sa tombe.

Avant que Lord Voldemort ne puisse accorder la demande de son fidèle. Un autre aux cheveux blonds s'agenouilla à son tour et embrassa lui aussi le bas de la robe de son maître.

« Maître, j'aurais aimé avoir Hermione Granger en tant qu'épouse, si vous me le permettez. »

Un blanc se fit dans l'assemblée. Voldemort baissa sa tête reptilienne et demanda les raisons de cette demande à son jeune serviteur.

« Cette sang-de-bourbe aura d'avantage confiance en moi qu'en Yaxley. Je la connais et la côtoie depuis sept années, je pourrais l'espionner au sein du château. Je gagnerai sa confiance. Elle ne sera pas réticente à ma demande, comparé à la sienne. » exprima le jeune blond en montrant de la tête son concurrent.

Le mage noir émit quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Tu oserais corrompre la lignée de sang-pur de ta famille, Drago ? » demanda Lucius Malefoy effrayé.

« Si c'est pour le bien du règne de notre Maître et pour sa prospérité, je le ferais père. »

Visiblement satisfait de la réponse du jeune Malefoy, le mage noir annonça en se levant :

« Très bien, jeune Malefoy, pour ta servitude et ta fidélité je t'accorde Hermione Granger comme épouse. Mais ne sous-estimes pas le poids dont tu viens de te charger. » clama fièrement et énigmatiquement le Lord noir.

Drago s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois devant son maître en le remercia de nombreuses fois. Et sans attendre la permission de personne, le jeune homme sortit du manoir et transplana à Poudlard sans entendre les cris de pleurs de Pansy et sans voir son père hors de lui. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Drago défit sa cravate violemment et balança un vase à travers la pièce. Il était hors de lui. Il venait de signer sa propre mort. Il allait devoir se faire aimer de Granger et l'épouser. Tout ça alors qu'elle le déteste et qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il est un agent double. La vie ne s'annonçait pas évidente pour le jeune homme. Ni pour la jeune fille, d'ailleurs.

Dumbledore, maître des lieux, rentra dans la chambre de son seul élève du château.

« Je suppose que tu as changé d'avis. » prononça le vieil homme calmement.

« Vous aviez raison … Elle va me haïr. Ils vont tous me haïr. »

« Les débuts ne seront pas faciles et calmes, mais tu verras que tout s'arrangera Drago. »

Le silence se fit. Drago essayait de voir comment tout ce merdier pouvait s'arranger mais rien ne lui venait en tête : strictement rien.

« Pour elle je ne suis qu'un simple mangemort. Je suppose que quand elle saura que je suis membre de l'Ordre, elle daignera au moins m'adresser la parole. » espèra le blondinet.

Dumbledore réagit aussitôt.

« Elle ne doit rien savoir concernant ton statut de membre de l'Ordre. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Miss Granger ne doit pas savoir que tu es un agent double Drago. »

« Comment voulez-vous qu'elle daigne m'épouser, et selon ce fichu décret me faire un enfant aussi, si elle ne sait pas que je ne suis pas simplement un de ces enfoirés ? » commença à s'emporter Drago.

Pour lui cette idée était inconcevable. Elle le détestait purement et simplement, pour ce qu'il était et aussi pour son statut de mangemort qu'elle avait découvert l'année précédente.

« Si elle était au courant, elle ne contesterait probablement pas ta demande. Et cela ne serait-il pas étrange aux yeux des autres ? Hermione Granger épouser un mangemort ? Pour le bien de tous, Drago, ton statut doit tout simplement rester entre Severus, toi et moi. »

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le stratagème du vieil homme. A croire qu'il s'amusait à compliquer les choses de plus en plus.

« Et comment voulez-vous qu'elle accepte de m'épouser alors ? »

« En te montrant tel que tu es vraiment, Drago. »

 **Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**

 **A très vite!**

 **Magiquement!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je reviens à vous pour poster le deuxième chapitre de** ** _Entre l'ombre et la lumière_**

 **Je remercie tous les reviewers et ceux/celles qui ont mis l'histoire dans leur favoris ou qui la suivent!**

 _ **Réponse aux invités:**_

 _ **Dramione love: Hé oui, il le fallait sinon cela aurait été absolument horrible pour elle! Je te laisse lire la suite pour savoir la réaction d'Hermione! Merci pour ta review et à très vite!**_

 _ **Missgryffi: Merci beaucoup! J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire ! J'attends ton avis! A bientôt!**_

 **Voilà la suite (encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe!)**

 **2.**

 _« Comment voulez-vous qu'elle daigne m'épouser, et selon ce fichu décret me faire un enfant aussi, si elle ne sait pas que je ne suis pas simplement un de ces enfoirés ? » commença à s'emporter Drago._

 _Pour lui cette idée était inconcevable. Elle le détestait purement et simplement, pour ce qu'il était et aussi pour son statut de mangemort qu'elle avait découvert l'année précédente._

 _« Si elle était au courant, elle ne contesterait probablement pas ta demande. Et cela ne serait-il pas étrange aux yeux des autres ? Hermione Granger épouser un mangemort ? Pour le bien de tous, Drago, ton statut doit tout simplement rester entre Severus, toi et moi. »_

 _Le Serpentard ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le stratagème du vieil homme. A croire qu'il s'amusait à compliquer les choses de plus en plus._

 _« Et comment voulez-vous qu'elle accepte de m'épouser alors ? »_

 _« En te montrant tel que tu es vraiment, Drago. »_

Hermione Granger regardait le paysage défilait devant ses yeux, assise dans le train. Ron et Harry parlait de Quidditch tout en mangeant les confiseries du train. La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées. Son été avait été calme, sans aucun problème, elle s'était reposée, avait travaillé ses cours et avait travaillé un mois dans une libraire moldue. Mais elle présageait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver cette année. Lord Voldemort ne s'était pas manifesté durant l'été, du moins aucune attaque contre un des membres de l'Ordre ou de leur entourage n'avait été noté et l'attaque de moldus était minime. Que préparait-il ?

 _C'est le jour de la rentrée et j'ai déjà des mauvaises impressions, et bah ça commence bien._

A chaque fois que la jeune fille pénétrait dans la grande salle à la rentrée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque sur la grandeur de la salle, comme si elle avait pu oublier durant l'été la grandeur de cet endroit. Elle se rappelait aussi toujours le jour de sa répartition à Gryffondor. Et puis, tout ce qui avait suivi, Harry, Ron, et toutes leurs aventures.

La répartition venait de se terminer et Gryffondor accueillait encore une fois un grand nombre de nouvels années. La plupart d'entre eux n'osaient venir vers le Trio d'or pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait Harry Potter parmi eux.

« Dommage, Malefoy n'est pas mort cet été. » fit remarquer Ron en regardant en face de lui la table des Serpentards.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes sans toutefois lever la tête. Elle n'aimait pas la méchanceté gratuite de Ron envers la maison des Serpentards. Surtout, elle ne voulait pas leur donner une raison pour les embêter.

« D'ailleurs Mione, il a pas arrêté de te fixer depuis que tu t'es assise. » renchérit-il.

Hermione leva cette fois son regard vers la table des Serpentard. Le jeune blond avait sa tête appuyée sur sa main et ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce que lui disait Blaise Zabini puisqu'il la fixait du regard, pensif. Hermione fronça les sourcils marquant son incompréhension et Drago détourna le regard en reprenant ses esprits.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole devant l'assemblée d'élèves.

« Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes la bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Pour bien commencer cette nouvelle année, un bal aura lieu samedi prochain pour les sixièmes et septièmes années. Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard sera organisée samedi pour vous préparer à cette première soirée de l'année. Bien, que le banquet commence. »

« C'est étrange que Dumbledore ne nous fasse pas son discours habituel sur le risque permanent que court toute l'école. » fit remarquer Harry.

Ron profita du brouhaha des élèves qui commençaient à se servir le repas pour se pencher vers Hermione et lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Mione, je voulais savoir si … Si tu voulais bien m'accompagner pour le bal de samedi … » demanda-t-il rouge comme une tomate.

Hermione répondit aussitôt :

« Avec plaisir Ron. »

Celui-ci eu un sourire qui grandit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas voulu que la scène du bal de leur quatrième année se reproduise, il avait été trop stupide pour oser demander à son amie de l'accompagner. Du coup, il avait aussitôt fait sa demande pour avoir une chance d'avoir une réponse favorable. Hermione lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

Drago qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce serra les poings et détourna le regard, écœuré par ce qu'il voyait. Pourquoi se sentait-il furieux de voir cette Gryffondor embrasser un rouquin ?

 _Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attends, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire._

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione reçu un hibou.

« Déjà ? » fit remarquer Harry.

Ron était déjà en train de manger et ne prêta pas attention à la missive de son amie. Hermione observa la grande salle et put voir quelques autres élèves recevoir un hibou aussi. La lettre tenait le seau du Ministère de la Magie.

 _Ça ne présage rien de bon... se dit-elle._

La jeune fille déplia la lettre et la parcourut du regard.

 _« A Londres,_

 _A destination de Mlle Hermione Jane Granger_

 _Mademoiselle,_

 _Etant donné votre statut de sorcière né-moldue et votre âge, vous êtes invitée, selon le premier décret voté la veille de ce hibou, à faire recenser votre demande de mariage avant la fin de cette semaine._

 _En cas de non-respect des décrets du Ministère de la Magie, votre baguette vous sera confisquée et vous serez accusée de violation des décrets ainsi que de violation de la loi sur la prospérité du monde magique, ce qui est valable d'une peine à la prison sorcière Azkaban._

 _Veuillez recevoir nos salutations les plus sincères._

 _Coran Yaxley, ministre du statut sorcier. »_

Hermione lâcha la lettre complètement abasourdie. A l'autre bout de la salle Drago observait la réaction de la rouge et or.

« T'as vu la gueule que tire Granger ! » explosa de rire Zabini.

Drago lui lança un regard glacial de ses yeux aciers. Et Zabini lui donna un coup de coude.

« Ça va je rigole, mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand elle apprendra qu'elle devra t'épouser. »

Blaise Zabini était le meilleur ami de Drago. Il savait tout de lui et particulièrement son obsession maladive sur Hermione Granger qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer. Cette obsession avait commencé dès la première année, elle lui avait paru brillante et très ouverte, mais c'était une sang-de-bourbe et elle traînait avec Potter, ce qui était à ses yeux une raison plus que valable pour la détester et la pourrir par tous les moyens. Blaise savait aussi que Drago était quelqu'un de très possessif et protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il valait mieux être son ami que son ennemi. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment le _Prince des Serpentards_ allait traiter la rouge et or.

« A ce rythme-là, elle n'acceptera jamais d'être ma femme. » chuchota Drago pour lui-même.

Hermione croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Drago, sans vraiment le vouloir et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et elle put le voir sortir de la grande salle, seul. Harry et Ron était en train de lire la lettre. Et ils tiraient tous les deux une tête horrifiée. Hermione leur arracha la lettre des mains et couru dans le bureau du directeur. Il fallait qu'elle mette au clair cette histoire, elle avait vraiment besoin d'explications. La jeune fille monta les escaliers deux à deux, semant ses deux meilleurs amis qui la suivaient jusqu'alors derrière.

La rouge et or prononça le mot de passe et après avoir reçu l'invitation de rentrer, pénétra furieusement dans la pièce.

« Bonjour miss Granger, je vous attendais, asseyez-vous. » prononça sobrement le directeur de l'école.

Harry et Ron pénétrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment-là et décidèrent de rester en retrait.

« Je suppose que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions, je vous écoute. »

« Quels sont ces décrets professeur ? » demanda Hermione angoissée.

Le vieil homme lui tendit l'exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier de la veille. Hermione le lut attentivement. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment le ministère pouvait-il à ce point s'immiscer dans la vie d'autrui ? Lorsqu'elle releva le visage, Dumbledore commença à expliquer.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Miss Granger, vous êtes la raison pour laquelle ces décrets ont été votés. Lord Voldemort veut assurer la prospérité et la continuité de ses mangemorts qui vivent pour la plupart seuls. En faisant voter une loi telle que celle-ci, ils s'assurent de trouver quelqu'un et de créer une descendance. Pour ne pas avoir trop de mariage et de changements, et particulièrement pour vous contrôler vous, la tranche d'âge était ciblée volontairement. »

« Mais je croyais que les nés-moldues les écœuraient et que pour eux seuls les sang-purs étaient digne de vivre, ça n'a aucun sens. » fit remarquer Hermione qui ne comprenait pas la logique de ces monstres.

« Vous avez raison, mais c'est aussi un moyen comme un autre d'avoir la main sur les né-moldus et de pouvoir les maîtriser. »

« C'est insensé. » dit-elle tout bas.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit. Il voulait vous avoir d'un moyen ou d'un autre, pour atteindre Harry grâce à vous. » fit remarquer le vieil homme.

La jeune fille posa sa tête dans ses mains, complétement perdue.

« Je vais donc être forcément épouser un des mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, j'en ai bien peur. Voldemort contrôlant lui-même le recensement des demandes en mariage, cela m'étonnerait qu'il accepte une autre demande que celle d'un de ses mangemorts. » confirma calmement le directeur.

« Mais enfin professeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Hermione dans les mains de ces salopards ! Seul Merlin sait ce qui lui arriverait ! » intervint Harry en s'emportant.

« Je le sais bien, et une demande a déjà était faite. »

La jeune fille pleurait silencieusement voulant disparaître ou se réveiller d'un cauchemar où tout cette histoire serait une farce. Non seulement elle allait devoir épouser un de ces monstres, mais en plus à cause d'elle, d'autres jeunes filles allaient devoir se marier. Peut-être avec des mangemorts aussi, qui sait ?

« Qui ? » demanda Harry calmement, comme s'il avait peur qu'en le disant trop fort une mauvaise nouvelle ne sorte de la bouche du directeur.

« Drago Malefoy. »

« Vous rigolez ? » cette fois se fut Ron qui intervint violemment. « Malefoy est un petit con arrogant. Il nous déteste et on le déteste depuis le début ! Vous ne pouvez pas lui laisser Hermione ! » continua le roux.

« J'aimerai que l'on arrête de parler de moi en tant qu'objet et comme si je n'étais pas là. » répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Sa remarque provoqua un silence dans le bureau. « En êtes-vous sûre, professeur ? » demanda plus posément Hermione.

Le vieil homme confirma ses paroles d'un hochement de tête.

« Professeur qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda plus calmement Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui le remercia intérieurement.

« Je pense que Miss Granger devrait accepter cette proposition. C'est aussi un moyen pour nous d'avoir de l'emprise sur eux. Dans tous les cas, peu importe ce qu'il advienne, Miss Granger continuera sa scolarité ici, sous notre protection. Puis … Drago n'est plus le jeune homme qu'il était encore l'année dernière. » déclara le plus sage de tous.

Hermione réfléchit aux paroles de son professeur. Il est vrai que Drago ne se comportait plus de la même façon depuis l'année précédente, mais de là à dire qu'il avait changé…

« Je refuse Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas te marier à la fouine enfin ! C'est hors de question. Je m'y oppose et je t'interdis de l'épouser. » affirma le jeune Weasley.

« Tu n'as rien à refuser du tout Ronald Weasley, et tu n'as rien à m'interdire non plus. Je préfère me marier à Malefoy plutôt que de perdre ma baguette et ce pourquoi je me suis toujours battue. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans mon potentiel mariage et ma vie future ! » expliqua la jeune femme en s'emportant légèrement.

Ron vexé qu'on lui parle de la sorte, et surtout que cela vienne d'Hermione, sortit de la pièce. La jeune fille qui s'était levée, se rassit en soupirant. Harry replaça sa main sur son épaule.

« Ça lui passera Mione. »

Hermione hocha la tête et lui demanda s'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée ou non.

« Je suis d'accord avec le professeur Dumbledore Hermione, dans tous les cas tu resteras protégée au château et d'ici la fin de la scolarité on aura trouvé un moyen de remédier à tout ça. »

« Espérons-le », se contenta de dire la jeune fille, « que dois-je faire maintenant monsieur ? »

« Pour l'instant vous devez simplement attendre, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Le jeune Malefoy viendra sûrement vous parler, du moins je suppose. Je vous conseille de ne pas trop y penser jeunes gens, une année rude se dessine. Pour nous tous. » dit-il en appuyant son regard sur Hermione, contrairement à ce que les deux jeunes étudiants auraient pu penser.

Les deux Gryffondor se levèrent et sortirent du bureau du directeur. Chacun dans leur pensée, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle.

« Tu crois que d'autres élèves devront épouser des mangemorts », demanda Hermione à Harry tout bas.

« Je ne pense pas vraiment, Il faisait vraiment cette loi pour toi... Les autres élèves, épouseront je suppose des cousins éloignés ou des personnes sûres. »

Hermione réfléchit aux paroles du professeur Dumbledore et d'Harry. Elle allait donc sûrement être la seule à devoir se marier à un mangemort.

 _Au moins par ta faute, d'autres filles ne seront pas obligées de se marier à un mangemort … Et puis, celui-là à ton âge et n'est pas repoussant, lui dit une petite voix au fond de sa tête._

Comment Drago allait-il lui faire la demande ? Comment tout cela allait-il se passer ? Est-ce que Ron allait lui pardonner avant le bal de la semaine prochaine ?

 _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite review pour me dire tout ça ?_

 _A très vite,_

 _Magiquement_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction! Premier(s) affrontements entre Drago et Hermione!**

 **Comme pas mal d'entre vous me l'ont demandé, je vais essayer de rallonger les chapitres, en commençant par celui-là!**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews des invités:**_

 _ **Dramione love: Salut! merci pour ta review! Voici la suite et juge par toi même leur "affrontement", à très vite!**_

 _ **didi1206: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait vraiment super plaisir! Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas à chaque fois commenter, mais c'est super sympa de te lire! Les réponses à tes questions se trouvent un peu plus loin dans l'histoire! A très vite j'espère!**_

 **Je vous laisse découvrir ce troisième chapitre!**

 **3.**

Cette journée de rentrée se passa bien plus vite que prévu pour Harry et Hermione. Ron quant à lui avait choisi l'ignorance et la distance envers ses deux meilleurs amis ce qui chagrinait la rouge et or. Apparemment la journée ne lui suffirait pas pour oublier la façon dont lui avait parlé sa meilleure amie. Le dîner venait de toucher à sa fin, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la tour de Gryffondor et au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à monter au dortoir des septièmes années, Harry l'interpella.

« Tu vas où Mione ? »

« Me coucher, quelle question. » dit-elle en rigolant et en montant la marche suivante.

« Tu n'es pas censée avoir des quartiers de préfère-en-chef ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

A ce moment-là le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

« Oh par la barbe de Merlin. J'avais complétement oublié. »

Harry rigola devant la mine déconfite de son amie. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hermione Granger oubliait quelque chose. Mais le sourire du survivant s'effaça quand il ne vit pas celui de sa meilleure amie.

« Qu'y a-t-il Mione ? »

« Malefoy est aussi préfet-en-chef. On va partager les mêmes appartements. »

Harry se contenta de prendre sa sœur de cœur dans ses bras :

« Tout va bien se passer Mione, si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, nous aussi nous pouvons le faire. Envoie-moi une note volante en cas d'urgence, d'accord ? »

Hermione serra encore un peu son meilleur ami, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et sortit de la tour de sa maison. La Gryffondor monta encore quelques escaliers et se tint devant le tableau des quartiers des préfets-en-chef. Une pleine lune était peinte au-dessus d'un lac couleur d'encre où il y avait un rocher sur lequel une jeune fille aux longs cheveux était assise de dos. La préfète-en-chef se sentit bête quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le mot de passe de ses propres quartiers. Ella commença alors à sortir toutes sortes de codes possibles. Au bout du dixième elle se contenta de demander au tableau d'aller chercher Drago Malefoy à contre cœur. Le prince des Serpentards ouvrit la porte avec un sourire arrogant.

« On a oublié le mot de passe, Grangie ? »

Hermione était incapable de bouger, rouge de honte et surtout de s'imaginer être marier à un être comme lui. Non seulement elle l'affrontait directement mais en plus elle se sentait honteuse d'être dans une situation « d'infériorité » face à lui.

« Tout va bien Granger ? » reprit Drago sérieusement en voyant que sa potentielle future femme ne répondait pas et semblait perdue.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et passa devant Drago en le bousculant légèrement et partit en direction de sa chambre mais Drago la rattrapa par le bras et la retourna vers lui.

« Attends … Je sais que Dumbledore t'as parlé concernant… les décrets. » commença calmement le serpentard sans vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre.

« Ton maître doit être satisfait, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, ça fait quoi d'être un esclave ou une marionnette ? J'hésite encore sur le terme adéquate te concernant. » demanda la jeune femme avec hargne.

Le jeune homme contracta sa mâchoire et serra son poing gauche. Toutefois, il essaya de garder son sang-froid et de se comporter de façon aimable et conciliant.

« Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir… »

« Ça m'étonnerait fort, vois-tu. A moins que je ne me trompe, on-t'a déjà marié de force, avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimais pas et que tu détestais plus que tout ? Avec quelqu'un qui te répugne ? A-t-on seulement déjà essayé de faire autre chose que ce que tu voulais ? Bien sûr que non, _monseigneur_ Drago Malefoy a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant si _monsieur_ me le permet, j'aimerai aller me coucher. » ajouta-t-elle en essayant de dégager son poignet de la poigne du serpentard.

Drago attendit quelques secondes qui semblait interminable à la Gryffondor. Les yeux du serpentard était devenus gris acier et cela n'avait rien de rassurant. Au bout de ce qui semblait des heures, Drago relâcha son poignet, toutefois sans bouger.

La rouge et or en profita pour prendre la fuite, quelque peu effrayé par le comportement du serpentard mais aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin de partir vite d'ici.

Une fois que la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme se referma, le poing du prince des serpentard fondit contre le mur. Drago retint un cri de rage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Lui qui risquait sa vie chaque jour à cause de son statut d'agent double. Lui qui avait vu les pires horreurs à cause de son rôle de mangemort… Il essayait de se montrer gentil et compréhensif mais elle le méprisait encore plus. Décidemment la tâche n'allait pas être facile.

La jeune fille avait entendu le bruit étouffé du jeune homme et se doutait qu'il avait frappé le mur. Elle se demandait la raison de cette réaction violente. Il aurait dû l'insulter ou lui jeter un sort comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis des années. La jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit, la tête remplie de pensées d'un Drago probablement changé.

Lorsque la jeune femme se leva le lendemain, Drago était déjà parti, il avait simplement laissé un mot sur la table :

« _Je te comprends plus que tu ne pourrais le croire. J'espère qu'on pourra reparler de tout ça, rapidement. Au faite, le mot de passe est « umbra et lux » DM »_

Après avoir lu la note, Hermione partit en cours en essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter tout contact avec une autre personne, y compris Harry : elle ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à des questions, elle voulait juste être seule et pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il se passait.

La journée passa trop lentement au goût de la jeune femme qui n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer dans ses quartiers sans même passer par la case dîner. La nuit précédente n'avait pas été de tout repos, trop encombrée de pensées, de mariage et d'enfant, qui l'avait gardé éveillée toute la nuit.

Quand la jeune fille entra dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à voir Drago près du feu, une cigarette à la bouche. La jeune fille voulut faire demi-tour aussitôt mais la voix de son homologue masculin l'arrêta.

« Tu comptes fuir la conversation encore longtemps Grangie ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que les sangs purs, savait qu'une chose aussi moldue que la cigarette existait. » dit la jeune fille en essayant d'esquiver la question.

Drago se retourna immédiatement en écrasant sa cigarette et son regard bleu vira instantanément en acier. C'était la provocation de trop. Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement, tellement vite qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur.

« Ecoute moi bien Granger, je ne te laisserai pas me pourrir comme tu le fais depuis hier. Tu sais très bien comme moi qu'on a pas le choix pour ce foutu mariage. Donc tu vas faire comme moi et faire des efforts. Je ne te laisserais pas me parler de la sorte indéfiniment, est-ce clair ? »

La jeune fille qui était complétement tétanisée face à l'attitude du Serpentard avait les larmes aux yeux et hocha la tête. Drago se recula doucement comme choqué par sa propre violence.

« Je suis désolée pour hier… » se contenta de répondre la jeune fille.

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux dorés de façon nerveuse. Cette fille allait le rendre fou.

« Je suppose que toi non plus tu ne voulais pas ce mariage, alors pourquoi est-ce toi et pas Crabbe ou Goyle par exemple ? »

La jeune fille savait très bien que les deux « amis » de Malefoy étaient eux aussi des mangemorts, ils étaient eux aussi toujours scolarisés à Poudlard et la connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que Malefoy. Alors pourquoi lui et pas eux ?

« Je me suis proposé. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, stupéfaite.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

Drago ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était parce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le faire et qu'au fond de lui il ne voulait pas que son souffre-douleur préféré soit à quelqu'un d'autre.

« J'ai mes raisons », répondit simplement Drago avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

 _Qui est-ce qui fuit maintenant, hein ? pensa Hermione_.

Une fois que la nuit fut tombée, Drago reçut une note volante avec le sceau de sa famille.

« _Rendez-vous dans dix minutes à la limite de l'enceinte de Poudlard. LM »_

Drago contracta sa mâchoire. Ainsi son père désirer le rencontrer, cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Son père ne se déplaçait jamais jusqu'à Poudlard -ou du moins ses environs- sauf en cas d'extrême urgence où il ne pouvait pas envoyer un hibou. Drago enfila rapidement un sweat à capuche et enfila sa cape. Il releva la capuche sur ses cheveux dorés et sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard en veillant à ne pas se faire prendre par les différentes rondes des professeurs. Il marcha calmement mais de façon certaine vers le lieu de rendez-vous de son père. Lorsqu'il arriva il put voir qu'il y avait déjà son père de présent.

« Père. » salua sobrement Drago.

« Tu te doutes de la raison de ma visite Drago, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Disons que j'ai ma petite idée. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas je vais être clair. Tu vas aller voir le Maître et lui dire que tu es revenu sur ta décision et que tu ne veux pas te marier à la sang-de-bourbe. Il est hors de question que tu salisses le sang des Malefoy juste à cause de ton obsession pour cette fille. »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous. Le Maître a accepté de m'offrir cette fille comme épouse. C'est un honneur pour moi de le servir et d'assurer sa prospérité. » dit Drago en essayant de mettre autant de conviction que possible.

« Arrête tes sornettes. Je t'avertis Drago, tu es mon seul et unique fils, je ne te laisserais pas souiller le sang de notre nom pour une lubie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

« Je comprends très bien, mais je n'ai que faire de vos envies. Si vous vouliez à ce point conserver l'honneur de votre famille, vous auriez dû y réfléchir des années auparavant. Vous auriez dû avoir le courage que vous n'aurez jamais. Ainsi, l'honneur de notre famille serait toujours indemne. Notre famille a déjà perdu son honneur il y a bien longtemps par votre faute. » acheva Drago d'un ton acerbe.

Ce fut la phrase de trop puisque le plus âgé des Malefoy frappa son fils à l'aide de sa canne. Ce geste fendit la lèvre de Drago et le fit tomber par terre.

« N'oublie pas à qui tu parles Drago. Je te conseille de revenir sur ta décision, pour ton bien. » dit Lucius Malefoy d'une voix remplie de menaces avant de transplaner et de disparaître dans la nuit noire.

Drago se releva en poussant un juron. Sa lèvre était bien fendue et saignait, il allait avoir une belle marque qui promettait de rester pendant quelques jours. Le jeune homme reprit le chemin vers ses quartiers. Du sang avait éclaboussé son sweat à capuche et la blessure lui faisait mal. Quand il entra dans les quartiers des préfets, il y avait un calme olympien. Le Serpentard se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait dans sa chambre et s'alluma une cigarette.

Son père osait se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il osait le frapper, lui, son propre fils. Comment osait-il ? Lui qui parlait de l'honneur de sa famille, ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte que c'était par son allégeance à Voldemort que leur famille n'avait plus aucun honneur et plus aucune dignité ? Sous un effet de la rage, et un peu d'alcool ingurgité, Drago balança son verre vide qui explosa contre le mur. Ce bruit réveilla la jeune fille endormit dans sa chambre un peu plus loin qui se précipita dans le salon pour voir la raison de ce vacarme. La rouge et or fut surprise de voir son homologue masculin de dos avachi dans le canapé en train de boire au goulot de la bouteille d'alcool.

« Malefoy … ? » commença la jeune fille

Elle s'approcha du canapé, qu'elle contourna et émit un petit cri de surprise quand elle vit la lèvre ensanglantée du Serpentard. Non seulement du sang s'était répandu sur ses vêtements mais il empestait l'alcool et le tabac.

« Malefoy, qui t'as fait ça ? » continua la jeune fille.

Le Serpentard en entendant son nom releva la tête et se surprit à apprécier la douceur du regard noisette.

« Vas te coucher, tout va très bien, je suis capable de me soigner tout seul. » dit-il en essayant de se relever et d'essuyer sa lèvre ensanglantée. Il essaya aussi de se diriger vers sa chambre, mais il titubait plus qu'il ne marchait.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel devant l'obstination de l'héritier Malefoy. Elle le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui pour lui barrer le passage.

« Laisse-moi au moins nettoyer ta lèvre. » dit-elle, une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Drago, qui ne voulait qu'aller se coucher obtempéra et s'assit à même le sol contre le mur. La Gryffondor partit chercher du coton, du baume réparateur et une potion désinfectante. Elle s'accroupit devant le jeune homme dont le regard ne la quittait pas. Elle désinfecta précautionneusement la lèvre abîmée. La rouge et or s'étonnait de voir le comportement docile que Drago adoptait à ce moment-là. Elle se surprit aussi à se demander si cette lèvre serait douce quand elle sera de nouveau indemne. Hermione se demanda aussi combien de filles avaient pu embrasser cette lèvre maintenant abimée. La jeune fille essaya de se reconcentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche.

« Tu vas me dire qui t'as fait ça Drago ? »

Le jeune homme surprit qu'elle utilise son prénom répondit aussitôt :

« Mon père. »

La jeune fille, une fois la surprise passée, reprit tout en continuant ses soins.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

Comme réponse le Serpentard se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille comprit le sous-entendu silencieux.

« Je vois… » dit-elle faiblement

S'il s'en prenait à son propre fils, Lucius Malefoy n'aurait strictement aucun scrupule à s'attaquer à elle. La jeune fille présentait qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle et à son entourage par n'importe quel moyen. La jeune fille se redressa, ainsi que le vert et argent.

« Merci » dit-il calmement

Hermione se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire. Quand la jeune fille s'apprêta à partir, Drago lui prit le bras.

« Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal. » affirma-t-il avant de partir dans sa propre chambre d'une façon qui laissait comprendre qu'il pesait ses mots et que ce n'était pas sous l'effet de l'alcool.

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une (ou plusieurs) review(s)!_

 _A bientôt!_

 _Magiquement_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais je n'avais pas internet d'où mon retard pour poster ce quatrième chapitre! Mais le voilà!**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos rewiews et vos encouragements, c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous lire!**

 **J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre même si je trouve que j'ai pas trop réussis à donner le résultat que je voulais, j'attends votre avis!**

 **Pour information, je ne tiens pas compte des livres 6 et 7, je les refais à ma sauce!**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews:**_

 **dramione love: merci beaucoup je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu! Voici la suite!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

 **4.**

 _« Malefoy … ? » commença la jeune fille_

 _Elle s'approcha du canapé, qu'elle contourna et émit un petit cri de surprise quand elle vit la lèvre ensanglantée du Serpentard. Non seulement du sang s'était répandu sur ses vêtements mais il empestait l'alcool et le tabac._

 _« Malefoy, qui t'as fait ça ? » continua la jeune fille._

 _Le Serpentard en entendant son nom releva la tête et se surprit à apprécier la douceur du regard noisette._

 _« Vas te coucher, tout va très bien, je suis capable de me soigner tout seul. » dit-il en essayant de se relever et d'essuyer sa lèvre ensanglantée. Il essaya aussi de se diriger vers sa chambre, mais il titubait plus qu'il ne marchait._

 _La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel devant l'obstination de l'héritier Malefoy. Elle le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui pour lui barrer le passage._

 _« Laisse-moi au moins nettoyer ta lèvre. » dit-elle, une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin._

 _Drago, qui ne voulait qu'aller se coucher obtempéra et s'assit à même le sol contre le mur. La Gryffondor partit chercher du coton, du baume réparateur et une potion désinfectante. Elle s'accroupit devant le jeune homme dont le regard ne la quittait pas. Elle désinfecta précautionneusement la lèvre abîmée. La rouge et or s'étonnait de voir le comportement docile que Drago adoptait à ce moment-là. Elle se surprit aussi à se demander si cette lèvre serait douce quand elle sera de nouveau indemne. Hermione se demanda aussi combien de filles avaient pu embrasser cette lèvre maintenant abimée. La jeune fille essaya de se reconcentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche._

 _« Tu vas me dire qui t'as fait ça Drago ? »_

 _Le jeune homme surprit qu'elle utilise son prénom répondit aussitôt :_

 _« Mon père. »_

 _La jeune fille, une fois la surprise passée, reprit tout en continuant ses soins._

 _« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »_

 _Comme réponse le Serpentard se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille comprit le sous-entendu silencieux._

 _« Je vois… » dit-elle faiblement_

 _S'il s'en prenait à son propre fils, Lucius Malefoy n'aurait strictement aucun scrupule à s'attaquer à elle. La jeune fille présentait qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle et à son entourage par n'importe quel moyen. La jeune fille se redressa, ainsi que le vert et argent._

 _« Merci » dit-il calmement_

 _Hermione se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire. Quand la jeune fille s'apprêta à partir, Drago lui prit le bras._

 _« Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal. » affirma-t-il avant de partir dans sa propre chambre d'une façon qui laissait comprendre qu'il pesait ses mots et que ce n'était pas sous l'effet de l'alcool._

La semaine passa relativement vite pour Hermione et Drago. Après leurs deux conversations et l'épisode de la « lèvre » -qui avait d'ailleurs cicatrisée et était entièrement remise dès le lendemain matin-, les deux protagonistes étaient cordiales l'un envers l'autre, toutefois sans vraiment se parler. Ils se saluaient, et vivaient chacun leur vie de leur côté au plus grand désarroi de Drago qui faisait tout pour s'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Celui-ci essayait de trouver un moyen pour qu'Hermione ne refuse pas de l'épouser et que tout se passe bien entre eux. La rouge et or commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que pour son bien elle devait accepter. Puis, le comportement de Drago la troublait quelque peu, comme s'il avait changé et qu'elle découvrait une toute autre personne. Cependant elle était toujours au fond d'elle réticente. Elle se méfiait toujours de Drago. Pour elle, un changement ne pouvait pas s'opérer aussi rapidement, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et puis il y avait Ron … La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de son « meilleur ami ». Depuis leur « dispute » dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, le rouquin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et l'ignorait ostensiblement. Elle se demandait même si elle était toujours sa cavalière pour le bal qui allait se dérouler le soir-même.

« As-tu trouvé un cavalier pour le bal de samedi ? » avait demandé Drago un jour dans la semaine.

« Oui, je suis censée y aller avec Ron. »

Le serpentard eut un reniflement de dédain, il savait très bien la réponse avant d'avoir posé la question mais il avait préféré en avoir la certitude. Hermione n'avait pas relevé la réaction de son homologue et lui avait retourné la question.

« J'y vais avec Pansy », avait-il répondu d'une façon neutre.

Il aurait préféré y aller avec Hermione, mais cela aurait été trop bizarre et trop rapide, ce qui aurait pu la brusquer. Il lui avait suffi d'aller voir Pansy dans la semaine, de lui dire qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait à ses yeux, et elle avait accepté d'être sa cavalière au bal. Il l'avait embrassé, au plus grand plaisir de la Serpentarde mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser des questions :

« Pourquoi t'es-tu proposé au Maître pour l'épouser alors ? »

« Je veux le servir du mieux que je peux. Avec l'école, mon nombre de missions est réduit. Je veux lui être utile. Je me fiche de cette Sang-de-bourbe mais l'avoir à mes côtés peut s'avérer très utile. » il se contenta de rajouter « Et puis, tout le monde le sait, il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux. »

Cette dernière phrase eut pour l'effet de convaincre Pansy qui sourit victorieuse et qui l'embrassa encore une fois. Elle ne savait pas que Drago jouait un rôle et que cette Gryffondor ne l'indifférait pas, loin de là.

La journée de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard arriva. Accompagnée de Ginny, Hermione fit ses emplettes bien conseillée. La jeune Weasley était la cavalière d'Harry et elle ne cessait de demander des conseils à Hermione pour plaire de façon absolue au garçon de ses pensées. Les achats se faisaient donc dans une bonne ambiance, pleins de conseils mais cependant avec quelques appréhensions pour le soir-même. L'aînée des deux espérait que sa tenue de bal plairait à Ron et qu'il lui pardonnerait. Sa relation avec lui était compliquée. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui l'année précédente mais elle se demandait si ce n'était pas juste un béguin d'adolescente. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça, et au fond d'elle, savoir qu'elle plaisait à un garçon lui apportait une certaine confiance en elle qui la poussait à se demander si elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse avec lui.

Le bal débutait à 20 heure. Chaque fille devait se présenter en haut de l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle et en bas des marches attendait leur cavalier. Hermione finit de mettre son mascara et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. La jeune fille était vêtue d'une robe longue bleu nuit, avec un dos nu et le col était en V et laissait juste supposer son décolleté. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient détachés et descendaient en cascades dans son dos, juste deux mèches avaient étaient attachés en arrière par une barrette. Hermione, plutôt satisfaite de sa tenue, se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers où Ron était censé attendre en bas des marches.

Quand Hermione apparue en haut des escaliers, elle attira l'attention : ce n'était pas anodin que le ras-de-bibliothèque de Gryffondor soit aussi féminine et aussi belle. La jeune fille sourit timidement et regarda en bas des marches. Drago en retrait la regardait, et attendait son tour pour accueillir sa cavalière, Pansy Parkinson. Hermione commença à descendre les marches, et passa en revue les visages masculins mais elle ne vit pas celui de son cavalier. Les larmes commencèrent à pointer et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, une personne inattendue se présenta comme son cavalier. Drago Malefoy.

Le prince des Serpentards tendit son bras à la rouge et or. Celle-ci le prit, incertaine. Celles qui continuer de descendre et ceux qui attendaient, les dévisageaient, stupéfaits.

« Que fais-tu, tu es censé être avec Pansy. » chuchota Hermione à son cavalier

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Je n'allais quand même pas laisser une aussi belle Gryffondor, seule à cause d'un crétin. »

Hermione baissa les yeux en comprenant que son cavalier, son supposé « meilleur ami » l'avait laissé seul, humiliée devant des élèves. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle, qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion, les regards dérivèrent vers le couple. Hermione put alors voir Ron en compagnie de Lavande Brown. Celle-ci se pavanait à son bras comme si c'était un trophée qu'elle avait gagné face à Hermione Granger. Cette-dernière en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle voulut rebrousser chemin mais elle fut retenue par son cavalier.

« Tu ne vas pas lui faire le plaisir de t'échapper, hein ? Montre-lui que ça ne t'atteint pas. » lui conseilla son homologue masculin.

Hermione prit une gorgée d'air et lui sourit faiblement.

« Tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille voir Blaise quelques instants, je reviens. » annonça Drago.

Hermione fut surprise de sa façon de parler, comme s'il lui témoigner vraiment une attention particulière. Mais la rouge et or laissa partir son cavalier qui se dirigea aussitôt vers son meilleur ami qui était seul, et put voir Ginny et Harry venir vers elle.

« Hermione, tu peux nous expliquer ce que fait Malefoy à tes côtés en tant que cavalier ? » demanda Ginny surprise.

« Demande ça à ton crétin de frère. » répondit hargneusement la jeune femme qui semblait être sur le point de fondre en larme.

Les trois amis se tournèrent alors vers le concerné, qui embrassait goulument sa cavalière blonde sans prêter attention à ce qui les entourait.

« Par Merlin, ce mec peut vraiment être con parfois. » déclara Harry avec une pointe d'énervement.

Harry Potter savait très bien que son meilleur ami était fou amoureux d'Hermione. Mais il avait tellement peur qu'il faisait tout foirer avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était dirigé vers son meilleur ami.

« Dis-moi Blaise, tu n'as pas trouvé de cavalière pour ce soir, hein ? » annonça Drago avec un petit sourire.

« Je n'ai pas _cherché_ de cavalière, nuance mon cher. »

« Je t'en ai trouvé une. » annonça Drago en vitesse.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et ouvrit subitement en grand les yeux en voyant qu'Hermione regardait son meilleur ami.

« Oh par la barbe de Merlin Drago, tu n'as pas planté Pansy pour aller avec Grangie, hein ? »

Face à l'absence de réponse du prince des Serpentards le métisse répondit :

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Je joues à rien, c'est ce con de rouquin qui a planté Granger en haut de l'escalier. Je te jure j'ai eu tellement envie de le frapper sur le moment. » déclara Drago en serrant les poings et en fusillant le rouquin des yeux.

« En attendant c'est sûrement Pansy qui va te frapper si tu n'es pas son cavalier. »

Le blond regarda son seul vrai ami d'un regard insistant. Le métisse fit rouler ses yeux et déclara :

« D'accord, je m'occupe de Pansy, mais fais attention. »

Drago tapa l'épaule de Blaise, lui fit un clin d'œil, et retourna vers sa cavalière. Il la détailla du regard et il la trouva splendide, cette robe bleu nuit lui allait à merveille, il regretta seulement que sa nuque ne soit pas dégagée. Drago avait réellement un gros problème avec les nuques dégagées. Quand Drago comprit vers où ses pensées se dirigeaient, il secoua la tête et se dit qu'il allait sûrement avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide avant d'aller se coucher. Avant de rejoindre sa cavalière, Drago passa par le bar se servir un verre. Quand il fut au côté d'Hermione, Dumbledore commença son discours.

« Chers élèves, je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes tous là et en élégante tenue. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi faire un bal en ce début d'année. Eh bien, cette année, comme vous le savez, s'annonce sombre et tumultueuse. Ainsi, je ferais en sorte qu'un maximum d'évènements joyeux soient mis en place. Nous aurons bien le temps de nous morfondre plus tard. Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous ! Je laisse les préfètes et les préfets ouvrir le bal avec leur cavalier respectif. »

Dès que le directeur de Poudlard eu finit de parler, l'orchestre au fond de la salle se mit à jouer de la musique. Drago se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit sa main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en lui prenant la main. Contrairement à ce que les élèves pensaient, il n'y avait pas quatre couples mais seulement trois dont un qui était des plus surprenant : un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, un serpent et une lionne. Drago avait plaçait sa main au milieu du dos nu de la jeune fille qui frissonna malgré elle. Toutefois, Hermione semblait effrayée de tous ces regards qui étaient braqués sur eux. Drago la serra étroitement contre lui.

« N'abuse pas quand même, Malefoy. » dit Hermione en remettant une certaine distance entre eux.

Drago plaça, comme à son habitude, son sourire narquois mais ne quitta pas sa cavalière des yeux. C'était comme si une bulle s'était formée autour d'eux. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas et ils valsaient doucement au rythme de la musique. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les perturber dans leur moment. C'était seulement eux, et personne d'autre. Hermione se sentait rougir, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être regardée de cette façon. Drago semblait bien se tenir puisqu'il ne faisait aucun geste brusque ou déplacé, hors contexte on aurait pu le prendre pour le galant homme par excellence.

Pansy était tenue à l'écart par Blaise. La Serpentarde était verte de rage et fusillait Drago du regard. Il allait lui payer cher cette humiliation. Quand la musique prit fin, Hermione se sépara doucement de Drago. Venait-elle vraiment de danser avec le prince des Serpentards, le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? Venait-elle vraiment de danser avec un Mangemort, et d'y prendre … du plaisir ? La jeune fille voulut aller se rafraichir les idées, et quand Drago revint du bar, sa cavalière avait disparu.

La rouge et or sortit dans le parc, devant le lac. Un rocher se tenait, et cette nuit-là, la lune était pleine. Cette vision lui faisait étrangement penser au tableau présent à la porte d'entrée de la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. La jeune fille s'assit dans l'herbe, la tête remplie de questions. Pourquoi Drago semble-t-il aussi différent ? Comment peut-on éprouver du plaisir à danser et à passer du temps avec un Mangemort ? Elle l'avait tellement haï… Comment est-ce possible de passer de la haine à de l'amitié en si peu de temps ? Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient.

« Pensive Grangie ? » dit un ton ironique qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

La jeune fille décida de ne pas répondre mais lui sourit quand même. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Hermione était chamboulée, quoique c'était bien lui qui la mettait dans cet état-là. Ou du moins son comportement, et ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé pendant leur danse… Elle se releva et commença à se diriger vers le château.

« Attends _Hermione_ … »

La Gryffondor ne sut pas si elle s'arrêta parce qu'il lui avait demandé ou parce qu'il avait utilisé son prénom pour l'appeler. La rouge et or se retourna.

Drago effaça la distance qu'il y avait entre eux.

« Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, et que tu y es contrainte… Mais je préférais le faire en bonne et due forme, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Drago sortie un écrin couleur aile de corbeau de la poche de sa veste et le plaça dans la main de la Gryffondor tout en la tenant.

« Hermione Jane Granger, veux-tu bien devenir ma femme ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à cent à l'heure. Tout cela se concrétisait pour de bon. Elle savait très bien que l'échéance pour le recensement de la demande en mariage était le lendemain : elle ne pouvait pas y échapper ou elle perdrait son statut magique, et sûrement sa vie.

Les secondes passèrent, interminables.

Accepter ou refuser ?

La jeune fille essaye de peser (très) rapidement le pour et le contre. Elle voyait bien que Drago faisait des efforts et avait changé (en espérant que cela ne soit pas une ruse) mais de là à l'épouser … ? Comment pouvait-elle être sûre qu'elle faisait le bon choix ? Qu'il n'allait pas la torturer de différentes façons pour tirer d'elle tout ce qu'Il voulait ?

Elle devait se battre, pour son statut de sorcière, pour son future, pour sa vie. Le choix était fait.

 _Alors quel choix Hermione va-t-elle choisir à votre avis ? Donnez moi votre réponse et avis dans un commentaire!_

 _Au prochain chapitre, la réponse et les conséquences!_

 _A bientôt!_

 _Magiquement_


End file.
